


Once Upon Another Time

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, tattoo artist!Noya, unrelated series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asanoya (and possibly other ships) drabbles requested on my tumblr! Ratings and content will vary by chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: HQ prompt! Nishinoya Yuu is a tattoo artist who likes to come up with new designs by painting them on his ridiculously thug looking boyfriend, Azumane Asahi, but Asahi is super ticklish and gets turned on easily when Noya is painting. Bonus: Noya likes pushing Asahi just over the edge so that the paint gets all smudged and he gets to start over again.

"Asahi you have to sit still," Yuu was most definitely not laughing as he swirled the paintbrush in his hand in the cup of dirty water next to his hip, keeping his gaze focused on the thick muscle of his shoulder and the intricately painted design currently adorning it mostly to hide his grin. Too adverse to pain to let Yuu give him an actual tattoo Asahi could sometimes be convinced to let Yuu paint on his skin instead, especially if he insisted it was because a client came in with a particularly hard design.

It wasn't an excuse to tickle his sensitive skin and leave him with fake tattoo's that made people mumble about his apparently wild appearance. The image was really ruined by any amount of time actually speaking with him, the way his gentle mannerisms and the slope of his shoulders made him seem like he was too small for his own body. Yuu grinned a little, rubbing the wooden end of the brush against the tiny patch of facial hair on Asahi's chin, tilting his head to the side as his boyfriend gave him a look that was the epitome of misery.

"D-does it really have to look like that Noya?" He grumbled a little, craning his neck to look at the roaring lion painted on his shoulder. Yuu laughed softly, staring at the paints he'd laid out for himself before gathering a vibrant red on the brush and using it to color in the lion's mouth, every stroke careful against his skin. He had decided on something tame this time; the half-naked mermaid that he'd painted on Asahi's forearm had made his face just as red as the paint Yuu was using now every time he looked at it and he had grumbled about it for days after it had even been washed off. "Y-you've done a lot of portraits like this before."

"Yeah, but it never hurts to practice, right?" His cheeks are actually starting to hurt a little from grinning so much but Asahi actually groans at the next feather-soft caress of the paintbrush and it was more than worth it. There's a little shiver that wracks down the gentle giant's spine and Yuu is abundantly glad he'd barely started shading in the lines. Asahi waited until Yuu had pulled the brush away to try and shift the way he was sitting on the pillow Yuu had tossed to the floor for him, letting the far shorter artist sit on the coffee table for a comfortable working angle. He curled one leg towards his chest, knee bent in a vain effort to hide the beginning of his arousal in his jeans.

It was a vain effort, but Yuu didn't comment right away, picking up a clean brush and swiping it idly up and down the curve of Asahi's bicep, humming thoughtfully under his breath. He didn't miss the bob of a swallow from his throat or the way his mouth settled into a kind of strained line. Even if this wasn't any real practice for tattooing Yuu would have continued insisting Asahi let him paint on his skin just to watch him struggle to hide his reaction. Direct attention always made Asahi sort of skittish and uncomfortable, so pretending he was up to something else allowed Yuu to tease just a little bit more than usual. "Okay, I've gotta line in the teeth."

He lifted the smallest brush and swiped some of the blended gray onto its soft bristles, leaning his face close so his breath tickled Asahi's skin in warm puffs before starting to paint fangs in the beasts open mouth. Asahi made it through three of them before he moaned just before jerking his arm. Yuu was ready for it when he heard the sound and pulled the brush back before he could smudge the paint across his skin. He raised an eyebrow, mouth curving up into a wicked smile.

"Did that tickle?" He grinned a little wider when Asahi refused to look up as he nodded his head, fists curled in his lap. Yuu nodded before leaning in and flicking his tongue just once against the lobe of Asahi's ear, grinning wider as he melted towards the contact rather than jolting away. "You really should let me pierce your ears."

Asahi wasn't so flustered that he didn't roll his eyes at the suggestion for the millionth time. He didn't have any piercings, where Yuu had four in each of his ears (not all in the same spots, but the same number to keep it symmetrical) and one in his eyebrow. Along with the tattoo's, which by this point were becoming a bitch to actually count. And yet people still asked him if he was old enough to drink and looked at Asahi like he was constantly on the verge of starting a fight. The thought alone made Yuu roll his eyes, leaning back a little to survey his work.

"S-sorry Noya," Asahi mumbled and Yuu blinked before realizing he'd probably seen the eye roll. He shrugged and waved his hand, deciding he didn't have to explain his entire train of thought because Asahi would just apologize in the end anyway.

"You ever been in a fight Asahi?" He asked offhandedly, starting to paint again as soon as he started talking. Asahi looked up in surprise and almost jumped again before he tightened his hands around the bottom of his shirt and shook his head.

"O-of course I haven't! You know that!" His indignation was adorable, and Yuu did indeed know that already. Even if he hadn't known, and been dating him, for years he didn't really have to ask on that one. He shrugged his shoulders, continuing with steady strokes and enjoying the way Asahi's breathing started to get ragged at the edges.

"They're not so bad," he grinned and shrugged his shoulders. The look Asahi gave him was somewhere between concern, exasperation, and arousal that the tickling strokes of the paintbrush wouldn't quite let die. He wasn't very fond of fighting, in honesty, even if his personality didn't let him suffer insults without resorting to his fists. He grinned wider at Asahi and leaned back, bouncing his leg a little. "Hey, lemme take your shirt off. I don't wanna get paint on it."

He leaned forward before Asahi could come up with some reason to protest, unknotting his hands from the fabric and tugging it up his chest quickly. He was delicate only in extracting the painted arm from the sleeve, glad to see it didn't smudge his work. He let Asahi pull it the rest of the way off once he seemed to have given up the idea of keeping it on. 

Yuu laughed just a little, giving the paintbrush still covered in red paint a quick swipe over the bare skin of Asahi's chest, just barely skirting around his nipple and not even trying to make it seem like an accident. Asahi's back arched forward in surprise, the sound that fell out of his mouth sounding like a garbled laugh. He shuddered as Yuu leaned forward with a damp cloth and wiped the streak off with a grin.

"Sorry," he teased, pierced eyebrow quirked before leaning back and returning to methodically filling in the lines that make up the lion. By the time he was starting to get close to being finished Asahi's breathing was labored, staring at Yuu for a moment before groaning and lifting his arm, making the brush skitter across and smudge the exact strokes of the beast, pulling Yuu off the table and into his lap. Yuu laughs, his knees bracketing Asahi's hips. "You know I was almost done and you smudged the whole thing. I'm gonna have to start again."

Asahi groaned loudly, ducking his head to rest it on Yuu's collarbone, his large hands spreading out to cover almost all of Yuu's back. He pressed kisses against the sharp points of Yuu's clavicle, shivering as their hips rolled together for the first time, swallowing down another groan. "It tickles when you do that."

"Remind me never to let someone get into a tickle fight with you," Yuu smirked, grinding his hips down to emphasize his point. His smile only grew at the way Asahi's back arched, blush turning his cheeks red as Yuu reached for another one of the brushes, using it to paint a single line down his chest. "Still tickle?"

Asahi nodded, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Yuu was fairly sure it wasn't laughter he was shaking with but continued tracing lines on his chest, swiping his tongue over the exposed skin of Asahi's neck as he used the soft bristles to continue teasing.

The lion was definitely ruined and in the end Asahi had paint covering most of his chest and trailing down his hips, smudged onto Yuu's body and the sheets. He groaned as Yuu lifted his head away from the bed, hand on Asahi's arm with a grimace as he looked at the ruined art. "You should let me fix that."


End file.
